


Sunday Surprise

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Tyler gets a surprise from Dylan.
Relationships: Tyler Hoechlin/Dylan O'Brien
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Kudos: 45





	Sunday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)
> 
> First time officially writing these two as their OWN story!

Tyler turns in bed, his arms landing across a naked back and his nose bumping into broad shoulders.

What the…

He pries his eyes open and notices the sunlight streaming in the window and highlighting the smattering of moles across a beautiful canvas and his lips automatically curve into a smile. Dylan’s home.

He starts pressing soft open-mouthed kisses to every inch of skin he can reach and Dylan moans, arching into Tyler’s mouth. 

“Mm, feels so good,” Dylan sighs with happiness. Tyler turns him over completely and climbs on top of him, pressing so close that they may as well be one. Tyler wants to envelop himself in Dylan; it’s been so fucking long. 

“Hey,” Dylan whispers, looking up at him with those beautiful warm brown eyes.

“Hey,” Tyler whispers back, leaning down for a proper kiss, morning breath be damned. They’re both smiling so the kiss is more a bump of lips, but it’s absolute perfection.

“I took a late ass flight last night. I got two days free and I wanted a nice lazy Sunday with you,” Dylan explains, hands coming up to rub at Tyler’s back.

“No complaints here,” Tyler replies, starting to kiss behind his ear in that spot Dylan loves. On cue, his body arches again and a whine slips out from his lips, making Tyler feel powerful. 

“Oh it’s like that?” Dylan asks, eyes sparkling with mirth and lips tilted up in a smirk.

“We can have your lazy Sunday in about 30 minutes, okay? Let’s have a filthy one first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: lazy Sunday morning


End file.
